Beyond Comprehension
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: They were attracted to each other since their first meeting but fell in love as they went on. Problem is, that their families hate each other. Sasuke wants more from their secret relationship while Naruko wants to keep it hidden for a little while longer. But Sasuke did something that he couldn't take back and it may cost them being open about their secret. What will happen then?
1. Love Beyond Comprehension

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **One of my new stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki the Princess of the Namikaze family she had a deep secret that she could never tell anyone. She was in love with the Prince of the Uchiha family Sasuke Uchiha. But then there was another secret she had to hold and that was the two were secretly together.

"Sasuke, there." Naruko moaned as Sasuke bit into her shoulder and thrusted in her.

They had a secret relationship going on for about two years since meeting each other at a random party that was tied to both of their families. The families both had a mutual friend with the Hyuga family. Neji being Sasuke's friend and Hinata being Naruko's friend. The reason they haven't told anyone about their relationship is because their families hate each other. Naruko's father alone would kill Sasuke if he heard they were together. Naruko wouldn't exactly go unscathed either though considering Sasuke's family would kill her too.

"There," Sasuke said biting her harder on her shoulder knowing no one would see it.

He wanted to bite her neck but he knew he could never do that for the risk of getting into a civil war with her family. He also knew that his lover liked it despite all her protest about markings.

"I know this is a little late to be saying this but did you put the condom on?" Naruko panted out.

"No, I just wanted to be inside… you." Sasuke growled out as he kept thrusting trying to make eye contact with his lover.

Naruko panted but she knew that she would have to end what they were doing soon or she would end up in a position that neither of them knew what they could possibly deal with at the time. Good thing she knew when Sasuke was close to his climax or she would be screwed more than she is at the moment. Problem with that is the fact that Sasuke and Naruko always get into the throws of passion and would always forget to pull out because of the moment. They never wanted the moments they had to be ruined seeing as it was very few.

Naruko kissed him harshly and that's what he loved the most about her. He can still remember the first time they got into this position. It was a get together at their mutual friend's house and he couldn't help but want to pull her to the side but never could because his brother and her brother were always around. But the moment they actually got together they argued and started to fight.

(Flashback)

"What are you looking at you damn Namikaze?" Sasuke growled.

Sasuke was shocked to see her expression change from shock to hesitance to anger in a flash.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruko asked approaching him with a fiery glare.

The moment she got close to him he couldn't deny the heat that made him want to pull her to him some more. He initiated the first contact by approaching her to begin with but he wanted her to initiate the touch contact.

"You are, having to look at you in that damn dress." Sasuke said rather bluntly that made Neji and Hinata glance at their friends in utter shock.

She seemed shocked by his response but he couldn't ignore the shudder he got when he saw the smirk come onto her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Naruko asked in a low seductive voice that played with all of Sasuke's emotions.

"Rip it off," Sasuke said in a voice only she could hear him.

But what she did next made him snap pulling her to another area to not be seen. She made her way close to his ear and licked it sensually that it made Sasuke nearly collapse in her hand.

"Prove it," Naruko whispered to him.

He immediately pulled her into a different room shoving her against the door. She raised her legs onto his waist. He was pulling out his dick before she could even react. She pulled down her panties and bit his ear making him moan out softly not wanting anyone to hear him. She seemed to be a daredevil because she wanted him to make noise to get them caught. He had to kiss her when he put his hard dick inside her because she cried out. There kissing was getting more passionate.

"Sasuke," Sasuke introduced as he started moving her to the bed he saw in the room.

Naruko nodded her head showing she heard him.

"Call out my name." Sasuke growled biting her ear.

They both knew each other's last name because of who came in with who and the fact that their brothers were always with them signified who they were even more.

"So demanding," Naruko panted.

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm an Uchiha of course I am." Sasuke said roughly tossing her to the bed.

When he jumped back on her though their names were being called by each brother.

"Damn," Naruko said softly.

Sasuke made a click sound with his tongue but spotted the closet picked her up and put them in the closet with him pushing her against the wall immediately putting his dick back in her but kissing her so she wouldn't scream out. Sasuke couldn't stop himself once they started and it seemed like neither could she. She bit his ear panting and moaning out his name quietly. That was his new favorite thing to hear.

"As much as I want to make you scream my name I can't right now." Sasuke growled into her ear panting as she started to move on his dick.

"Sas…" Naruko couldn't finish his name before he started kissing her harshly hearing someone come in the room.

"Damn it Sasuke where the hell are you?" Itachi questioned as he pulled out his phone.

Sasuke was scared then because his phone was on ring. Naruko seen his distress jumped off his waist and went to the floor to pull his phone out quickly turning it down immediately.

"Father is not going to be pleased with you if you're bailing on the get together Sasuke. You know he wants you to be engaged to Lady Hyuga. Find me before I find you or I have to tell father you left." Itachi said then hung up his phone and left the room.

Naruko froze, "You're engaged to Hinata?" Naruko asked rage clear in her eyes but that didn't deter him it just made him want her more.

"And what are you?" Sasuke growled out hearing all about her engagement to Neji his best friend.

"I never agreed and my father knows that. Neji also knows that I haven't agreed to anything." Naruko growled pulling away from Sasuke.

"I don't want that type of marriage." Sasuke said pulling Naruko back toward him.

The kiss came after that was soft but all the passion they had with each other dwindled to soft kisses for each other.

"You want my phone number?" Naruko asked tilting her head in a way Sasuke thought was absolutely adorable.

Sasuke bit his lip questioning if he should do this then nodded his head handing his phone over immediately.

"Don't text me right now my brother has my phone." Naruko said.

"Then when should I text?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me your number." Naruko said after grabbing a pen from the desk in the room.

Sasuke wrote his name on her leg and couldn't help but go up her dress a little bit more.

"Don't start that," Naruko said swatting him but he knew she wanted it just as badly as he did.

Naruko walked out the room and after twenty minutes of staying in that room he jumped out the window and went to the garden to call his brother who was expectedly mad.

(Flashback End)

"Sasuke you bastard. Why would you nut in me?" Naruko questioned irritated as she cleaned herself off in his bathroom.

They were always sneaking into each other's room or going to hotels. Neji and Hinata would cover for them a lot. The only two people to know about them since the beginning. The rest of their friends knew what the two had but kept it to themselves knowing the two would get in a lot of trouble for their relationship.

"I'm sorry I got caught in the moment." Sasuke mumbled kissing her back.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Naruko growled as she tilted her neck for him.

"Don't be mad at me we haven't seen each other since your dad sent you to Suna with your brother and that was two months ago." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you please don't be mad at me." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sasuke did love her and he couldn't help it though Naruko never said it he knew she loved him too. They would do just about anything for each other. Sasuke even remembered at another get together after they knew each other for six months and they been sleeping together Naruko got told to kiss Gaara and she did to keep up appearances. He wanted to kill everyone that day and right there he knew he loved her and they made their secret relationship official.

(Flashback)

"Sasuke what the hell is your problem?" Naruko asked as she yanked her arm away from him.

They were conveniently in the same room as the first time they did it together.

"How could you just kiss him in front of me?" Sasuke growled backing her into a wall.

But Naruko being the stubborn blonde that she is huffed and argued back. That's one thing he loved about her she fought him no matter what.

"I don't recall being in a relationship with you for you to control me like this." Naruko growled back at him pushing him away.

He pushed her right back into the wall.

"We have been doing things with each other for the past six months and you're going to tell me we're not together." Sasuke growled with pain and anger in his eyes.

Naruko looked taken back by his words and felt bad for what she did even though she didn't know. She never thought about it considering they were from families that hated each other.

Naruko pulled away from the wall her hands making it to his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't think… I didn't know… you wanted to be with me. I never even thought it was an option because of our families. I didn't mean to hurt you." Naruko said pulling him to her.

"..." Sasuke bit his lip not making eye contact with her.

Naruko went in to kiss him and he moved his head.

"Clean your lips off." Sasuke said making a disgusted look on his face.

He didn't care if it was just a peck or not he hated it.

"Okay," Naruko said walking to the bathroom.

He didn't let her go though he followed her not wanting her out of his sight. The moment her lips were clear enough to him he pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"Can he kiss you like that?" Sasuke growled after pulling away for a second.

Naruko shook her head but didn't say anything just shocked by Sasuke's ferocious behavior.

Sasuke picked her up onto the sink and started kissing down her neck.

"Can anyone touch your body the way I do? Would you even let them?" Sasuke growled out making Naruko go crazy.

He was right though she wouldn't let anyone touch her the way Sasuke does. She was a virgin when she met Sasuke but he made her have the inability to think.

"I want you right now." Sasuke growled but his phone rang before they could continue.

"Tsk," Sasuke growled and pulled out his phone.

"Yes brother?" Sasuke asked aggressively.

"I am here to pick you up." Itachi said ignoring his brother's attitude.

Itachi knew someone caught Sasuke's interest he just didn't know who. Sasuke didn't like to go to the social events until lately so he knew someone caught his brother's eye.

"Okay," Sasuke growled out irritated hanging up his brother then looking back up to Naruko who stared at him.

"Your mine Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. MINE!" Sasuke growled his eyes looked like they were shining bright red making Naruko nod at him.

"Say it," Sasuke growled.

"I'm yours," Naruko said softly putting her forehead on his making him calm down exponentially that their breathing became calmer again.

"I will see you tonight." Sasuke said kissed her and walked out the bathroom.

(Flashback End)

"Sasuke you can't get me pregnant or we will both die from our parents." Naruko said rubbing her bare body onto him.

He just hummed as he pushed her gently into the shower.

"Let's worry about that later. Let's take a shower then get some sleep before you have to leave. I hate it when you have to leave." Sasuke said softly kissing her back.

"I hate when I leave too but it has to happen. What are you going to do your coming of age ceremony is tomorrow? They're going to ask why you don't want to be with Hinata." Naruko asked as he washed her body.

"They already know she wants to be with Inuzuka so it shouldn't matter. I want to be with only you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but you can't exactly tell your parents that. Not only that but my coming of age ceremony will be in October. What am I going to say?" Naruko asked turning to look at his eyes.

"If I got you pregnant then they wouldn't be able to split us apart." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, we're only about to be eighteen we're not ready for that type of responsibility and all the problems that come with it. I want to be with you but I don't want to risk your life." Naruko said being the reasonable one for once since they started this ordeal.

"But I can't let you go. I'd rather die than be without you. I told you we can always run away." Sasuke said pushing Naruko into the water.

"Sasuke this is serious." Naruko said reprimanding him.

"I am serious Naruko." Sasuke said with the seriousness in his eyes.

"Let's just clean ourselves and get some sleep before I leave." Naruko said gently.

Sasuke knew that was the end of that conversation no matter if he didn't want it to be over. When they were done they silently got into the bed and fell asleep. Naruko knew what time she needed to be gone in the morning. She got up kissed Sasuke and started to get dressed quickly making it out just in time to see the first rounds of security guards. She made it out without anyone even noticing her. She did it so many times she would be honestly shocked if she got caught with how experienced she became with it.

It was two hours later before Sasuke got shaken awake by his brother.

"Sasuke, get up. Sasuke," Itachi shook him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked groaning and feeling around his bed to see if Naruko was still there.

Sasuke remembered the first time he almost asked the first person who woke him where Naruko was luckily he caught himself before he said it.

"You have to get ready little brother." Itachi said sitting on his bed not knowing what his little brother was just doing a few hours ago.

"I don't want to. Father is just going to nag me about getting married and I don't want to listen to that shit today." Sasuke grunted.

"Well tell him who you want to be with and you won't be dealing with his nagging." Itachi said chuckling at his brother's wild hair but then he spotted a mark as Sasuke fixed his shirt. "Little brother what is on your shoulder?" Itachi asked nodding his head toward the mark.

"A bruise," Sasuke asked pushing his hair away from his face.

"Really? It wasn't the girl you have been secretly seeing. Can you at least tell me who it is so I can cover for you?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke wasn't shocked that his brother knew about his secret relationship but he wasn't going to tell his brother who it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said as he got up looking at his bed and thinking about last night and what he did with Naruko and couldn't help but chuckle.

If Sasuke was being honest he was hoping that he did get her pregnant even despite everything that would happen to come from that happening. He was tired of sneaking around and just wanted to be open with everyone but Naruko kept refusing no matter what he said or did so he made a decision on his own to force it. Lately he has been poking holes in his condoms to get her pregnant he knew she would be mad but he didn't care as long as he could be with her. Yeah he knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He had to get her pregnant before her coming of age ceremony or they won't be together because of her father.

"Sasuke I know you have been seeing a girl. I am your older brother and I watch you so I know when your personality changes suddenly so don't play stupid. You hated going to anything involving being social but now you're the first one out the door to the car to get there. I know you're seeing someone and for your sake and your sake alone I haven't said anything to father because it is obvious father isn't going to agree or you would have told him by now. I just don't know who it is because father doesn't think a lot of girls are good enough for you." Itachi explained getting up to follow his little brother.

"You're thinking too far into this seriously." Sasuke said shocked but masking his emotions well enough from the longtime of lying that he was used to it being the truth.

"When will you get sick of lying?" Itachi asked.

'I already am tired of it.' Sasuke thought but rolled his eyes.

"Can you get out so I can get ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure little brother. Just know that I am here when you want to talk to me." Itachi said as he walked out the room.

'Maybe I should tell him.' Sasuke thought to himself as he got dressed in his bathroom scared that Itachi would walk back into the room.

He noticed he has a lot of marks on his body and around his collar bone never touching his neck area or where his shirt would show them if he was in a suit. He just couldn't let his father or mother see them or he would be forced to tell them who did it. What was he going to say then?

'Oh by the way I have been sleeping with the enemy and been betraying the family for almost two years. Yeah not likely.' Sasuke thought as he got dressed.

He couldn't help but rub on the marks on him that Naruko just gave him the night before. Oh he loved her so much.

When he was done getting dressed he walked downstairs to where his mother and brother were located at. He knew his father wouldn't be in until a little bit later but he was fine with that because it gave him time to not hear him talk about marriage.

"Sasuke, happy birthday my baby boy." Mikoto said rushing over to give him a hug.

"Thank you mother," Sasuke said with a small smile.

He wished he could be honest at least with her. She wouldn't judge him and would probably try to help especially if she knew how much he cared for her.

"Your father is so excited for today. He has set up at least five dates for you." Mikoto said.

"Mother would if I didn't want to go on any of those dates?" Sasuke asked.

"Nonsense Sasuke, who would you, be with if we didn't help you choose considering you don't like anyone?" Mikoto said looking at her youngest son.

"Would if I did like someone?" Sasuke asked.

"I would accept anyone that isn't that god awful Uzumaki girl. She is such a little whore." Mikoto said and Sasuke clenched his fist but he knew he couldn't snap on his mother.

'Okay maybe she wouldn't understand.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Itachi was completely focused on his brother.

"Of course not mother." Sasuke said with a fake forced smile that Itachi could tell was fake.

"Oh good, because I heard she sleeps with just about anyone." Mikoto said turning around to get some tea.

Sasuke grit his teeth because no matter how much his mother said he couldn't say anything in defense for Naruko as much as he wanted too.

"How do you know that? The rumor mill again mother?" Itachi asked tilting his head toward his mother glancing away from Sasuke for only a second.

If he would have been looking at Sasuke he would have noticed the relief on his face.

"I heard she doesn't come home from time to time and that when she does sneak out she gets home around the same time all the time." Mikoto said.

"Haha figures," Sasuke said with a weird smirk.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked.

"Yes Sasuke why?" Mikoto asked.

He had their full attention and it was going to kill him to say something bad about his love but he had too.

"Neji said they see each other frequently." Sasuke lied.

"I thought they broke off the engagement." Mikoto asked shocked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said eating his eggs that came before him from a maid. "Thank you," Sasuke said to the maid and she nodded. "So when is father coming home? And who does he have me going on dates with?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants you to go on a date with Hinata that beautiful sweet girl, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sabaku, and Tenten Nia. They are all such lovely ladies, I met them all yesterday." Mikoto said.

Well they all knew Hinata for years being close to the Hyuga family but the rest only Sasuke and Itachi knew. Sasuke sighed loud showing his discomfort for the situation.

"What's the matter?" Mikoto asked concern etched on her face.

"I don't want Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. Temari is dating Shikamaru Nara, Hinata loves Kiba Inuzuka, Ino is with Choji Akimichi, and Sakura is with Sai from Root, I don't know much about Tenten." Sasuke said knocking people off her list quickly.

"Damn it," Mikoto said clicking her tongue.

Sasuke was glad that he set up all these people so it was getting harder and harder for his parents to set him up.

"Well I don't care who you marry as long as it's not that whore." Mikoto said cheerfully.

Sasuke tensed and then continued to eat his food not wanting to show his irritation especially for his brother who could tell. Sasuke finished his food and practically ran out the room.

"YOUR FATHER WILL BE HERE AT SIX SO WE CAN ALL GO TO THE CEREMONY!" Mikoto screamed.

Sasuke heard but didn't care to answer because he had to look for something in his room that he was saving to give to Naruko. He bought a ring long ago but didn't know how he was planning on proposing to her. Sasuke grabbed the ring from under his bed where there was a secret latch which also kept letters from Naruko. He found a letter in his pillow from this morning from her. He pulled it out and couldn't help but smile that he didn't even hear his brother come in his room.

"So it's her huh?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke like their father did when he was disappointed.

Sasuke bit his lip and put the letter in his back pocket.

"You're seeing an enemy Sasuke do you realize that?" Itachi asked glaring at his younger brother.

"I love her." Sasuke said adamant about not changing his decision. "If you plan on telling father I will run away with her with no hesitations." Sasuke said shocking his brother.

"How long has this been going on?" Itachi asked wide eyed.

"Since around the time we met." Sasuke said honestly.

Sasuke honestly didn't see the point in lying when his brother already knew who it was.

"How could you do this to the family?" Itachi questioned closing Sasuke's door.

"I love her and I never felt this way before for anyone. Even when we met we had a strange connection that we couldn't break apart. I love her and I want to be with her forever. I just haven't found the right time to tell father how I feel." Sasuke said nervously.

"Father is never going to accept her you realize that don't you?" Itachi asked as he pulled out the desk chair no longer wanting to sit in his brother's bed.

"I know, you don't have to remind me. She doesn't even want anyone knowing because she doesn't want me to get hurt." Sasuke said softly with a smile coming on his face.

"I think you're crazy for going for someone you know father would kill." Itachi asked making Sasuke growl and glare at his brother.

Itachi put his hands up in surrender he never seen his little brother that angry before. It made him nervous for the first time in his life. He knew that his little brother would do something stupid to stay with the blonde.

"Sasuke, please tell me you have been wearing protection." Itachi pleaded putting his hands in his hair.

"I have," Sasuke said not really lying.

"Have you been tampering with it before using it?" Itachi asked.

"I have," Sasuke said bluntly.

"OH my god, what are you thinking? Her father is a tyrant just like ours. He will kill you or he will have his son kill you and then I will have to kill him for killing you." Itachi said his voice straining.

"I can't help it I don't want to hide it anymore." Sasuke said.

"How long have you been tampering with the protection?" Itachi asked.

"Three months now and nothing." Sasuke growled out. "But then again she was away for two months up until recently." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry this may take me awhile to process." Itachi said shocked by his little brother.

"You're kidding?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, how have you hid this for so long?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted it so I had to hide it. I can't deal with it for much longer though. I need her." Sasuke said.

"Need who?" Fugaku asked from the doorway.

Sasuke and Itachi both froze.

"My car," Sasuke lied through his teeth.

Itachi was actually quite shocked his brother could lie on the spot the way he did.

"I told you already that you won't be able to get a car and you did already. Where are you hiding it?" Fugaku asked believing the lie.

Itachi sighed with relief not even wanting to look at his father fear etched in his features for his little brother.

"I hid it at a friend's house because I didn't want to get caught. I wanted to tell you for the past three months of me having it but I didn't know how to." Sasuke lied.

"I will give it a proper inspection and then I will tell you if you can have it or not so bring it home so I can see it." Fugaku said.

"Yes sir, Itachi and I will get it here right away." Sasuke said shaking his head.

Itachi nodded his head glaring at his brother for getting him in the lie. He would never tell on his little brother though because despite everything he wanted his little brother happy.

"Okay be sure to be back before six." Fugaku said as he walked away from them.

"We got to go Itachi." Sasuke said completely serious.

Itachi wasn't sure what his brother was planning but there must have been a reason for him choosing a car to lie about aside from the fact that their father didn't want them to have a car until they were twenty one.

"Okay," Itachi said getting up from the seat.

They both walked out and were out of the house fairly fast.

"So what is your plan?" Itachi asked as they got into his car.

"She has my car hidden." Sasuke said as he pulled his phone out his pocket.

Itachi watched his brother text someone and he wasn't sure who he was texting or talking about. Sasuke gave Itachi the address and didn't speak the rest of the time. When they got to the location Naruko was standing there with Shikamaru Nara, his father was her father's advisor and he was good friends with Sasuke and Naruko and knew about their relationship helping Naruko hide Sasuke's and her car.

"Sasuke what the fuck?" Naruko asked pointing toward Itachi.

He wasn't shocked that she was mad.

"He found me reading the letter you wrote me and quite frankly I needed someone to talk to about our relationship. You have many people to talk to out of our friends but I don't because none live by my estate." Sasuke said as he pulled her to him.

"I only found out today. I also think if you want to be discreet about it then you shouldn't mark him up." Itachi said not even looking at her.

"Shut up Ita," Sasuke said and looked back at his lover. "I had to bring him. I need that car that we got or I will get caught in lies that trust me you don't want to be caught in at the moment." Sasuke said.

"I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruko said kissing him on his cheek.

"Naruko we have to get going. We can't be here long we still have to get ready for the coming of age party for Sasuke." Shikamaru said waiting by the car.

"Yeah I know smart ass." Naruko said glaring at Shikamaru to turn back to Sasuke. "I will see you later." Naruko said giving Sasuke a kiss then ran off after Shikamaru but not before giving Sasuke the keys to the car and storage unit.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He loved her so much.

"Sasuke let's get going." Itachi said getting his brother out of his thoughts.

"Yeah we should," Sasuke said and started walking to the storage area where the car was.

Sasuke pulled his car out the storage unit with a smile because he remembered when he bought it with Naruko.

"Nice choice little brother." Itachi said in awe because not even his car was this nice.

"1965 four door Mustang. I love this car and she helped me get it." Sasuke said with a smile that Itachi never saw on his brother's face.

"I won't tell anyone about your relationship with her but you need to tell our parents eventually." Itachi said.

"Yeah I know and I plan on it." Sasuke said going up to his car. "Meet you at home." Sasuke said getting in his car.

Itachi nodded and walked back to his car. They got back to the house fairly quick his father agreed to the car and after that it was a rush of things seeing as they had to set up for the ceremony. When everything was done and Sasuke had a few minutes to himself he pulled out his letter from Naruko from the morning.

 _My love,_

 _I can't believe you're turning 18 today. I wish I could have stared at your sleeping face all day it was so adorable like a little kid. I was thinking about what you said while you fell asleep and I would love to have your kids I just don't think now is the right time. Would if your father tries to kill us for it or my father? I just want to be with you but I can't risk your life for that. I would be all alone if you passed away and that would break my heart. Please just wait a little bit longer so we can figure out a plan to be together. We need to do this together Sasuke._

 _Your love_

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came on his face.

'So she thought about it.' Sasuke said with a huge smile on his face.

"Sasuke are you ready to go?" Itachi asked from outside his door.

"Yeah I'm coming right now." Sasuke said putting the letter in the latch under his bed.

Sasuke walked out the door and ran right into his brother and cousin.

"Looking sharp little cousin." Shisui said with a smirk.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Was I not supposed to be here?" Shisui asked an eyebrow rising.

"I just didn't expect you to be here seeing as you were in a business meeting since last week." Sasuke said and continued to follow them down the stairs.

"I got back here in time to see my baby cousins ceremony." Shisui said with a smile.

"You want to be here I would rather be on that business far away from here not dealing with any of this." Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah I heard, you don't want to marry any of the ladies that uncle has selected for you." Shisui said.

"No I don't," Sasuke said as they stepped off the last steps ending the conversation when their mothers and fathers came walking toward them laughing.

"Well don't you look charming." Shisui's mother said to Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as they all walked out the house to the limo.

The ride to the ceremony hall was filled with meaningless chatter. He hated how it was going to be today especially because he wasn't going to see Naruko the way he wanted and that they were going to be giving him marriage proposals. He could only deny them for so long before his father gets fed up and decides for him. Itachi was lucky he had someone from our clan that loved him dearly.

Sasuke walked into his coming of age ceremony to see Naruko with Shikamaru dancing.

"I heard the families are talking about marriage for the two." a guest said making him start breathing hard.

"Sasuke it's not true, remember earlier." Itachi whispered to his almost out of control little brother.

Naruko seemed to be miserable if he was really paying attention. As a matter of fact she looked really sick. He got close enough toward where he saw Shikamaru and Naruko going to sit down and listened.

"You still feeling nauseous?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, can you just give me some water? Then go and dance with Temari to show them who you're really with." Naruko said with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly as he slipped by her without anyone noticing aside from Itachi who was noticing how obvious it was the two were together now that he knew about it.

"I ate something earlier and it made me sick." Naruko said.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we can't make it obvious Sasuke. It's bad enough that your brother is watching us like a hawk." Naruko said making Sasuke look toward his brother.

"WELCOME EVERYONE! As you all must know this is my younger son's coming of age ceremony. Most of you we've known and thank you for coming. Some of you are new here and we welcome you. My son's coming of age party means two things he is becoming a man and the fact that he will be getting married soon." Fugaku was saying but after a while Sasuke just started tuning him out.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't do that Sasuke." Naruko said thinking logically.

"Can I come by your house later tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"We will have to meet at a hotel because I think the amount of people at my house has doubled tonight." Naruko answered as she looked around.

"Why?" Sasuke asked following Naruko's gaze.

"My cousins are here." Naruko said landing on her female cousin who has an open crush on Sasuke and her boy cousin who is okay with Sasuke.

"Oh, the same as usual?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you should get back to mingling." Naruko said as Shikamaru walked back to her.

"Hey Sasuke, Naru, your dad is looking for you." Shikamaru said.

"I will see you later Sasuke." Naruko said and got up to go to her father.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful aside from her father and his father glared at each other as they gave an ungraceful handshake. Kushina Naruko's mother never hid her displeasure so she never made pleasantries with Sasuke's mother. Kushina knew what Mikoto said about her daughter and didn't appreciate it. Kurama was just as usual neutral like he knew more than anyone in the room which secretly he did. Naruko was polite to everyone as usual even if they were bitter toward her.

"Have a great night." Naruko said walking out the door with her family.

"That poor girl going home to a family like that." Fugaku mumbled walking away from his sons and wife.

Fugaku actually thought Naruko was good enough for his son just never said anything because he knew the families could never get along.

Sasuke went to his room after getting home completely relieved that he was home. He was starting to get ready to go when his phone went off saying she wasn't going to be able to make it because Kurama wouldn't leave her alone because she wasn't feeling well. He texted her back saying I love you and just ignored the twinge of pain he felt from not being able to see her.

The next time he would be able to see her would be a week from now.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I actually love the way I wrote this story with Naruko being the reasonable one. But as the story goes on they really do go off with their emotions and not the way they think. Love is pretty overpowering.**_

 _ **Fugaku actually doesn't hate Naruko he thinks she is an elegant girl and doesn't believe the rumors about her like Mikoto does. If Sasuke talked to his father about marriage with her it might actually work out. MAYBE!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	2. Big News

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest; TheDarkestDreamer: Hello, I am glad you stumbled into finding my story. I think I have quite a few stories that have them as females instead of males but I am happy to hear that you liked reading this one. Yes, it will be complicated for the both of them but every relationship has hardships.**_

 _ **Guest: Yeah I wanted someone to like her seeing as a lot of the continuation of the story the adults more than likely won't like the thought of them being together.**_

 _ **Fallendarkyaoiangel56: Thank you and I think Naruko is always somewhat reasonable. The only time I think he was crazy unreasonable was when he tried to get Sasuke back in the show. But don't get the chapter fooled she is unreasonable too.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **pampoo: Here is the next update.**_

 _ **YesIPlayLeagueOfLegends: Trust me my stories will never die. I would have to die in order for my stories not to continue on.**_

 _ **Guest; Kayla: Here you go, you should get an account.**_

 _ **Guest; Molly60: Here is another chapter, you should really create an account.**_

 _ **Guest; Stella101: Thank you, make an account.**_

 _ **Guest; Elsa: Here is an update and thank you for calling my story great. You should really make an account.**_

 _ **lara5170: Thanks, here it is.**_

 _ **Guest; Ariel07: It will not be discontinued trust me.**_

 _ **Guest; Lola24: Thank you, they will grow more as the story continues.**_

 _ **Guest; Shelly: I really like the fact that you gave my story that much credit.**_

 _ **Guest: It is here, and I felt that he loved her more than she did him but she definitely does love him.**_

 _ **Guest: Here it is.**_

 _ **Guest; M.C.: Here it is. Hopefully, there will be faster updates now that I am more organized with my work.**_

 ** _Guest: Here._**

 ** _Guest: Here._**

 ** _Guest; Oppal: I'm glad that you like it that much. I hope the whole story doesn't disappoint you._**

 ** _Guest: HERE!_**

 ** _Guest; Elena: I'm glad._**

 ** _Okay, I am going to start by saying that the reason this update is being pushed so much is that the guest that wouldn't stop leaving me reviews telling me to update quickly. I am sorry that it took so long. I am pretty sure a lot of those guest comments were the same person and I don't have a problem with that but make an account so we can talk and that way you can ask me when the next update is coming._**

 ** _EVERY GUEST MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO WE CAN TALK! I am not saying this in a mean way but I would love to talk to you about the story and if you have questions you don't have to wait around until I post a chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

"Hinata he is so adamant about having a kid and running away," Naruko said sighing sitting next to her best friend on the bed.

"I heard Sakura is trying to get him even though she knows the truth," Hinata said getting up to get some clothes out of her closet.

"I just hate that girl. She had the nerve to tell Sasuke that she is with Sai and Sai told me that they aren't even talking to each other like that. She is such a fake." Naruko growled rolling on the bed.

"Naruko maybe you should take him on his offer," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

She loved Naruko; they have been best friends since they were babies. Naruko protected her a lot and she wished Naruko was a boy so she could just stay with her but knew it was for the best considering she was in love with Kiba.

"I can't believe you just told me to run away," Naruko said shocked.

"But he loves you and wants to stay with you. That is actually, a good thing maybe if you do something like that your dad will realize how much you love Sasuke." Hinata said popping out in a dress.

"That is a nice dress you should wear it. I can't believe Neji set this stupid dinner up. Sasuke's mom hates me it's ridiculous. I'm not so sure what I am going to do when I see her." Naruko said ignoring what Hinata said.

"Just be calm I will be with you," Hinata said.

"Do you think we are eating chicken? Because that sounds disgusting." Naruko said.

"I don't think we are because Neji told me that you have been off with chicken lately. Shikamaru is going to be here with you, too right?" Hinata asked looking at her makeup.

"Yes, and then he won't leave me alone. He is letting them eat up those damn rumors going around about us." Naruko said.

"At least he won't leave you alone that way no one can say you're being a hoe," Hinata said as she put on an earring.

"He is overbearing though. I love him but it's too much lately." Naruko whined.

"He loves you too I assure you he does. Are you going to tell Temari nothing is going on?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah of course but I think she already knows because Gaara told her I was in a relationship with him you know," Naruko said laughing.

"True, she loves him a lot and since Sasuke's coming of age party last week she knows you two aren't in a relationship," Hinata said putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Everyone seems to be so mixed up that no one can even be happy. I can't help but feel like that all of it stems off of me and Sasuke because we just don't have any courage to just tell his family and my own. I have been thinking of a million ways to just tell my father but I can't think of a positive outcome." Naruko said sighing into the pillow.

"I don't think Fugaku even hates you. I heard once when he was talking to my father that he would have loved you with Sasuke if it wasn't for your family being connected to you. Maybe you can woo him to let you two be together. Who cares about his mother for now. I think once she finds out the rumors are involving her son she will let that shit go." Hinata said.

"You know she idolizes you Hina and hates me to the point where she would kill me if the old bat could," Naruko said.

"That's rather rude to say about my mother," Sasuke said by the door with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut it, I'm like three thousand percent sure she says worse shit about me," Naruko said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she does and not being able to say anything kills me," Sasuke said walking into the room giving her a gentle kiss before going by Hinata and giving her a hug. "She's already here to by the way," Sasuke warned.

"Yay!" Naruko said with all the sarcasm in the world making Sasuke chuckle.

"Are you feeling better since last week?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruko said with a smile.

"She had a stomach bug or something but now chicken makes her disgusted," Hinata said.

"Really? Are you sure you don't have the flu?" Sasuke asked about to approach Naruko when Mikoto came by the door.

"Hinata sweetheart, how are you?" Mikoto asked ignoring Naruko completely.

"Fine Mrs. Mikoto, how about you?" Hinata said glancing at Sasuke and Naruko who were glancing at each other.

Sasuke had a concerned look on his face while Naruko looked like she wanted to walk out of the room.

"I'm doing well I'm so disappointed that you won't marry Sasuke but I have several other candidates lined up for him," Mikoto said making Naruko cringe in annoyance.

"Mother I told you I don't want any of those other lineups," Sasuke responded making Naruko smile.

"Nonsense Sasuke comes on now let's go," Mikoto said pulling his arm.

Naruko could tell he was irritated but let himself be pulled away because he didn't want to get suspected by his mother. She would have asked why he wanted to stay and he couldn't exactly say because he wanted to know what was wrong with Naruko.

"Naru," Shikamaru said as he walked into the room. "Are you okay you look like you're going to be sick?" Shikamaru asked.

"The devil was in. I just feel a little light headed and nauseous since seeing her." Naruko said leaning on Shikamaru.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"She will be fine as long as chicken isn't dinner," Hinata said.

"Can I talk to Naruko in private Hina?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure," Hinata said walking out with her dress to get dressed in the bathroom.

"What is it Shika?" Naruko asked when her friend was gone.

"Do you think you can be pregnant? I was looking stuff up since last week and it has made me feel like you are. Do you think you could be?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know Shika. I could be." Naruko said honestly.

"I thought you two have been using protection," Shikamaru said.

"We have, well not the last time we did it. I told that dumbass." Naruko said sighing leaning back.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor," Shikamaru said.

"Fine I am okay with that but this stays between you and me I don't want anyone else knowing," Naruko said.

"Fine but if we find out its true what are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Beat his ass because it's going to fault that this shit storm is going to start," Naruko said.

Hinata came back into the room when Shikamaru walked out and even asked what they talked about but Naruko was being tight-lipped about it. Hinata let it go as they walked out of the room and ran into Neji who was with Sasuke and Kiba.

"Hey Naru," Neji said with a smile.

If Sasuke didn't know any better he would think that his best friend actually wanted to be with his girlfriend. He knew one thing was for sure if he did they were going to have serious problems. He already didn't like that people thought she was with Gaara or Shikamaru. But if he had to worry about Neji too that was going to be in Shikamaru's words troublesome.

"Hey, Neji and Kiba," Naruko said with a warm smile.

"Naruko you know they took the chicken out of dinner today because of you," Kiba said chuckling.

"That's not my fault," Naruko said turning her away from her friend.

"Sure, it's not; I was in the room when Neji talked to the chefs Naru," Kiba said.

"I got sick off of chicken before so it makes me feel sick now." Naruko lied.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously but didn't mention anything in front of anyone. Hinata also looked at her funny because she knew it had something to do with what she and Shikamaru talked about earlier in her room.

They all took to the lie though and they all walked into the other room. Sasuke was tempted to pull Naruto by the hand into another room but saw his brother eyeing him shaking his head motioning him to come by him at the moment. He hated the fact that his brother could tell when he wanted to go by Naruko but it was a good thing at the same time because it kept him from doing it in front of everyone, to begin with.

Thankfully the dinner was over quickly. Relief washed over Naruko because she didn't feel sick over anything at the moment aside from staring at Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke. Sasuke was getting annoyed and was about to say something but his brother saved him by telling him they were leaving. He texted Naruko a quick message saying he could come by and she gave him a quick nod yes before he left. He was happy that he would be able to see her tonight because he had to get something off his chest.

Shikamaru saw the interaction between the two and walked up to Naruko.

"Are you going to tell him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want to but what do you think?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know are you going to keep it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wouldn't kill an innocent child Shikamaru," Naruko answered.

"Then that means you have to tell your family who the father is," Shikamaru said.

"I know," Naruko said. "But we can keep it between us until we know for sure," Naruko said with a pleading smile.

"Well then don't tell him tonight tell him after we find out the truth," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru," Kurama called as he started walking over to them.

"Yes, Kurama sir," Shikamaru said respectfully.

"Do you think you can take my sister to Suna tonight?" Kurama asked.

"Tonight? Why tonight?" Naruko asked.

"We are trying to get rid of rumors that you're sleeping around and this is one way to do it," Kurama said.

"I'm not sleeping around," Naruko said.

"You're sleeping with someone though," Kurama said.

"Yes, I will take her. Should we get ready to go now?" Shikamaru asked intervening with their conversation.

"Yes, my father said to head home now and that you two will be back in a week," Kurama said ignoring Naruko's glare.

"I will be back in two days. If you or father have a problem it oh well." Naruko said standing up and heading to the Hyuga heads.

"Please watch over her Shikamaru. I know she isn't sleeping with you but if she is sneaking around with who I think she is there will be a problem. Not by me but by my father and I am just trying to protect her." Kurama said.

'Too late for that my friend,' Shikamaru thought to himself. "I will," Shikamaru said to him and then walked after Naruko.

"Damn it there is always something keeping me from seeing him lately," Naruko said as they walked out the house.

"Maybe that is a sign," Shikamaru said.

Naruko smacked him in the head. "It's not a sign," Naruko said as they got into the carriage.

Naruko texted Sasuke telling him he couldn't come by and she knew that was going to lead to a phone call later but she didn't really mind hearing his voice.

Sasuke looked at his phone and realized he was once again not going to be able to see Naruko. What the hell was up with the forces lately trying to keep her away from him? She told him she was going to Suna with Shikamaru for two days and had to tell him something when she got back that it was important. Good, he was hoping it was the same as him. He wanted to tell his father how he felt about her and he needed to tell her before he told him. Now he had to wait at least three days to see her again.

It has been over a week now and Sasuke hasn't seen Naruko or spoken to her since the last time she texted him the night of Neji's family get together. He was getting impatient and annoyed. Why did she tell him that she would be home in three days if she wasn't going to be?

As he paced around his room Itachi came to his door.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru is at the door for you," Itachi said.

Sasuke practically ran down the stairs to his friend which was a symbol of Naruko. Naruko was home.

"Hey man," Sasuke said excitedly.

Shikamaru didn't say anything he just gave a small smile and a wave.

"You here to hang out?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat with me," Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"I got girl problems and I need someone to talk to," Shikamaru said as he seen Mikoto peaking over the stairs but he didn't make eye contact with her so he could keep up the act.

"That's fine you know you can talk to me about anything," Sasuke said kind of understanding what was going on. "MOTHER I AM LEAVING WITH SHIKAMARU!" Sasuke screamed and walked toward the door with Shikamaru.

The two were quiet the moment they got off the property and got to the hotel that Sasuke and Naruko always were at.

"She's in the same room as usual. Here's the key," Shikamaru said.

"Okay," Sasuke said and ran inside.

The moment he got into the room he got hit with a pillow and continued to get hit.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Naruko snapped at him and kept hitting him with pillows.

Sasuke took them away from her and started getting hit in the chest with her fist.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked trying to calm her down. "Stop hitting me Naru and tell me what's wrong," Sasuke said as he let her wrap her arms around his waist.

"How can you do that?" Naruko asked.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked.

"You got me pregnant," Naruko said making Sasuke freeze.

"What?" Sasuke asked shock on his face.

"You got me pregnant you stupid bastard." Naruko said pushing him on the bed.

"Are you sure? Are you serious?" Sasuke asked holding his breath.

"Yes, I'm sure I went to the doctor in Suna and they told me." Naruko said whacking him in the head.

He didn't care about the hit and pulled her down to kiss him. She didn't fight against the kiss despite wanting to. She loved him and now they really were in this together. He flipped them over and started kissing her with more passion and she felt the excitement coming from him. He was happy about it.

"I am so happy," Sasuke said kissing her on the cheek and everywhere on her face.

"Sasuke what are we going to do now?" Naruko asked.

"We have to tell our parents and then we're going to be together no matter what." Sasuke said kissing down her face to her neck to her stomach whispering softly to the baby.

"Sasuke your crazy, how am I supposed to tell my father?" Naruko asked.

"Just tell him about the baby and that you want to be with me. You want the baby, right? You want to be with me, right?" Sasuke asked scared of her answers.

"I want the baby and I do want to be with you but I didn't think this was going to be how we got together." Naruko said.

"I don't care about all that as long as we're together in the end." Sasuke said looking down at her with love in his eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruko said softly pulling him into a soft kiss.

"I love you, I love you so much," Sasuke said after the kiss.

"And I love you," Naruko said for the first time.

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack hearing those beautiful words making him kiss her again.

The two started pulling at each other's clothes as they kissed each other passionately. Sasuke pulled himself off of her and started pulling at her clothes. It was quick and she took off his clothes just as quickly. They kept making their way back to each other's lips kissing harshly.

"I don't need to wear a condom anymore." Sasuke mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up," Naruko whispered getting a chuckle from him.

"How many weeks are you?" Sasuke asked as he kissed down her neck.

"Three weeks or four now," Naruko said as she lifted her neck for him.

He was so excited that he couldn't contain it anymore snatching her underwear off and pulling his boxers off putting his dick in her quickly making her moan out. He kept thrusting in her kissing her passionately and loving all the attention she gave his chest and collarbone.

"Bite my neck," Sasuke groaned out.

She shockingly listened to him then licked up his neck to his ear. He was moaning her name against her skin while she was pulling at his hair and scratching his back. He loved this more than usual. They rarely ever had sex without a condom but they always thought it felt better without one.

"You better take care of me," Naruko moaned out.

"I will I promise," Sasuke said pushing her hands up and grabbing them.

He let himself go even more than usual loving her moans and kisses on his body. He lifted her up putting her on his lap making her ride him with her pace. She did exactly as she wanted on top of him. She pulled his head up so they had to make eye contact and he almost lost his breath from the look in his eyes and then she kissed him so gently that it broke him and he nut inside her.

They let each other go for only a second but it was a second too long for them. He was breathing heavily while she lay on his chest calming her labored breathing.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me last week?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, it wasn't but that doesn't matter now seeing as we are in a better situation." Naruko said with mischief in her eyes.

"I'm happy about this you know?" Sasuke said.

"I am too; I was upset at first because honestly, I didn't think we were ready for a child. Hell, I'm not even eighteen yet but then I thought of all the positives that would come out of this situation and then I was happy about it." Naruko said with a small smile at the end then touched her stomach gently.

"I hope it's a girl." Sasuke said.

"No, you don't, you hope it's a boy." Naruko said.

"No, I really hope it's a girl. So, she can be daddy's little princess." Sasuke said with a smile.

The room went silent and then the two started laughing hard and it was in that second that they felt the happiness they wanted all their time together.

"So... when are you going to tell your father so I can tell mine?" Sasuke asked.

"We should do it the same day. I have to wait until next week though because my father is in Cloud at the moment." Naruko said.

"That gives us time to figure out what we're going to say to our fathers." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruko stood and started heading to the bathroom to get washed up and ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I have to take a shower because I still have to go home. I just... I just wanted to see you before going home." Naruko said.

"You haven't gone home yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I wanted to see you first." Naruko said.

Sasuke got off the bed and followed her right into the bathroom. That is when a second round between the two started.

They kissed each other into the walls and kept giving nips to each other as Sasuke started a furious pace. They were both going to be spent but it didn't matter to the two.

When the entire love making was done Naruko washed herself quickly then gave him a quick kiss.

"I will contact you when my father gets back from his trip. I won't be able to keep this secret for a long time but don't say anything to anyone that would talk to other people." Naruko said kissing him with force. "Oh, and stay away from that bitch Sakura. She is trying to get you." Naruko said as she walked out the door.

"No one can get me but you." Sasuke called out.

"I love you," Naruko said loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you," Sasuke said blushing.

He had to hurry up and head home before his mother started doubting where he was. At the moment he really didn't want to draw attention to himself. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I love reviews... So give me some... Honestly I am shocked with how many reviews my first chapter got alone. It was the highest amount I ever had in one chapter. I am hoping that this will calm my readers and let them know that I will continue all my stories.**_

 _ **I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE MY STORIES!**_


	3. Taking a Leap

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest; TheDarkestDreamer: Fugaku isn't going to help them but he isn't going to push them away like everyone else aside from the brothers. Yeah, I know and I think that's why I decided him to be that type of parent in this story.**_

 _ **Guest: She secretly suspects Sasuke of sabotaging the pregnancy situation but just isn't going to say anything at this point because there is no point in getting mad when it is already here. Oh, they are going to be upset alright and it will go on for a few chapters. This time of not wearing a condom it wasn't intentional he was just lucky. The baby aspect they see it as an opportunity to tell their family's about their relationship which they didn't have before.**_

 _ **The Jingo: Thanks. :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest; Namikaze: me lees la mente. Eso fue parte del plan desde el principio.**_

 _ **Ihoppop: Yeah I know how you feel. I read all the time and it annoys me when I read a really good story then I look at when it was last updated then I go to the author's page and realize they haven't been on in so long. It sucks but it happens a lot.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **lara5170: Yes it has and I think it gets worse.**_

* * *

"Naruko," a voice said from behind her as she made it to her house.

"Brother," Naruko said with a smile but she felt it.

The earth shook for that split second because she knew her brother knew what was going on.

"I need to talk to you before this gets even worse," Kurama said.

"You know?" Naruko asked in a soft but firm voice to let him know she was serious.

"Yeah, since when did it start?" Kurama asked.

"Two years ago," Naruko said honestly.

"Are you crazy? Father will kill him," Kurama said.

"It's too late to take it back and even if I could I wouldn't take it back," Naruko said.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked scared.

"I think you know what I mean," Naruko said.

"Father really will kill him," Kurama said moving to his sister quickly.

"If he does I will kill myself," Naruko said not meaning it but just to let them know she was serious about Sasuke.

"You will give up everything for him?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I would," Naruko answered nodding her head.

"Would he even do the same?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, he would he wants to say something more than I do," Naruko said honestly.

"It could have been anyone but you choose our enemy," Kurama said.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Naruko said and turned to walk toward their home.

"But does it have to be him? You know his mother hates you and our mother hates his mother." Kurama said chasing after his little sister.

That comment right there let her know they were talking about the right person.

"Let it go, I will be telling father when he gets back from his travels. It's best you don't know all the details so you don't get in trouble with me." Naruko said with a small smile.

"Naru, what do you mean? You can stop the relationship," Kurama said making her pause and look down at her stomach.

"No, I can't," Naruko said touching her stomach softly.

Kurama found out another secret just by that simple gesture. Naruko was pregnant and now he had to keep that a secret from his father. He really didn't like to be in the middle of his sister and father arguing but he would always protect his sister.

A week and a half passed when Minato finally came home. He was happy that the negotiation went through especially because he didn't go with Naruko who always goes to the Cloud with him. She is friends with Killer Bee, A the leader's younger brother. She is the reason they talked about negotiations in the first place.

"I don't want to hear it Naruko. Now tell me who you have been sneaking out to go see," Kushina said following her daughter around the house just as Minato walked into the house.

It seems like his wife wanted to get rid of the rumors surrounding their daughter because talking about marriage.

"You don't seem to understand that I haven't left once this whole time after I came back from Suna," Naruko said annoyed.

"I do understand that Naruko but what you don't seem to realize is that you were doing that for the past two years. Now tell me who it is," Kushina demanded.

"My love, I'm home," Minato said breaking the tension between his lovely ladies.

"Honey," Kushina said her gentle nature coming out as she ran to her husband.

"Father, how did it go in the Cloud?" Naruko asked to get the topic off her.

"It went surprisingly fine; I was shocked since they're so used to working with you," Minato said hugging his daughter.

"I told you he didn't mind you just don't talk about the last war that went on," Naruko said with a smile.

"Yeah bringing up his defeat to me would have been a mistake. So, what are you two arguing about?" Minato asked giving them both the eye of wanting to know.

"Come to sit in the living room and I will tell you everything," Naruko said rolling her eyes and walking away.

They both walked into the living room. They were both nervous and Minato did a good job at hiding it but he was scared. He didn't think the rumors were true about his daughter but he was still scared to find out if they were. He was pretty sure he would kill all the boys his daughter slept with.

"I have been with the same person for two years now," Naruko said.

"Who?" Kushina asked for the both of them.

"I won't tell you that until the end," Naruko said.

"The end?" Minato asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant," Naruko said and the blood drained from her parent's faces.

"Who is the boy?" Minato asked in a ready to kill voice.

"Dad, I love him and I want to be with him," Naruko said.

Minato always had a soft spot for his daughter. When she stopped calling him daddy or dad and started calling him father he found it annoying so hearing her say dad so earnestly it shocked him.

"Who is he Naruko?" Minato asked again but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us until now?" Kushina asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruko asked.

"What obvious?" Kushina asked and Minato had a moment of revelation.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you kidding? You will not be with that boy," Minato said standing up.

"Yes, I will," Naruko said standing up along with him.

"No, the hell you won't," Minato said.

"I will be with him," Naruko said in a voice that sounded so determined Minato knew that his daughter had something planned.

"We will discuss this with them over dinner," Minato said but he wasn't planning on handing his daughter only daughter at that to an Uchiha.

"I will let Sasuke know," Naruko chirped and walked away.

"When the hell did she have time to even get to know him?" Minato asked his wife.

"I have no idea, one of those many get-togethers the kids have," Kushina said.

"Kurama is supposed to be watching her," Minato said.

"Honey he doesn't go with her everywhere," Kushina said protecting her son.

"I am very upset about this," Minato said.

* * *

Sasuke has to wait a week to tell his father about his relationship with Naruko. He couldn't wait and it showed on his face when he walked into the door that night of Naruko telling him they were having a baby. He was so excited.

"Little brother," Itachi said as he walked in the door.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Come here," Itachi said walking ahead to his room.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and went straight to his brother's room. He was happy they basically had a wing to themselves. He knew his mother would try to listen to their conversation if she was around.

"Where did you go?" Itachi asked.

"You know where I went," Sasuke said.

"I think this has gone on long enough and you should break it off," Itachi said.

"I won't," Sasuke said standing up. "If you called me in here for that then I am leaving," Sasuke said.

"Little brother, Sasuke, mother wants to get you married to Sakura Haruno so if you don't say something soon you will be married whether you like it or not," Itachi warned.

"Thank you for letting me know but nothing like that will happen," Sasuke said walking out of the room.

Sasuke wasn't going to be with no one other than Naruko and he wasn't going to take back what he said earlier that night. He will do everything to protect Naruko no matter who it was with. He just had to wait to tell his father about his relationship.

The week passed and Sasuke was getting impatient because his mother kept pushing Sakura on him and that was getting on his nerves.

"Why do you even try when you know who I am with?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Because she doesn't deserve you and I do," Sakura said as she tried to get Sasuke to dance with her.

"She doesn't deserve me? Who are you kidding?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You're only getting mad because you know she isn't meant for you," Sakura said.

"I am getting annoyed because you can't take a fucking hint." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura was taken back by the comment and was about to say something else when Sasuke's phone went off and it was Naruko.

* * *

(Phone Call)

" _Hello," Sasuke said happily._

" _You can tell him now, I told both of my parents," Naruko said laughing happily._

" _Okay I will, I will call you when I am done," Sasuke said._

" _Tell them we have to have a dinner with both families when you're done. You know what I will let our father's do the formal thing while we bask in happiness." Naruko said._

" _Sasuke gets off the phone," Sakura said._

" _Why is that bitch over there?" Naruko snapped._

" _Don't get so angry, my mother brought her over and I want nothing to do with her but she isn't getting the memo in her brain," Sasuke said making Naruko laugh._

" _She's smart but dumb at the same time," Naruko said laughing._

" _I will call you back, love you," Sasuke said chuckling._

" _Love you," Naruko said hanging up._

(End Phone Call)

* * *

Sasuke moved away from Sakura as quickly as she tried to go toward him and pull his arm to her. She was thoroughly ignored as Sasuke walked up to his parents. He was ready that is until he saw his mother's face which made him freeze and then he couldn't forget the giddy voice from Naruko just a few seconds ago on the phone and moved forward.

"Sasuke what are you doing over here? You should be with Sakura," Mikoto said.

"I should be somewhere and by Sakura is not one of those places," Sasuke said shocking his parents.

"Why? She is a good girl for you," Mikoto said.

"She isn't a good girl for me and I already have someone I want to be with," Sasuke said.

"Who is it Sasuke?" Fugaku asked before his wife could say anything.

Sasuke took a deep breath and then looked at his father straight in the eyes. "I want to be with Naruko Namikaze," Sasuke said shocking everyone that heard him in the room.

Itachi looked at his brother then at his parents not being able to believe what his brother just did. Did he seriously just say that out in the open like that?

"You will not be with that little whore," Mikoto said stepping forward in front of Sasuke.

"I haven't said anything because I was told not to but don't call her that. She's not a whore like you claim her to be." Sasuke snapped.

"Then who is she sneaking around with? Everyone knows she sneaks around." Mikoto said.

"Do you not get the hint? She was with me all those times," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Then that means she was in our house," Mikoto snapped.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

Mikoto slapped him. He took the slap because he knew he couldn't do anything otherwise because his father was right there and he wasn't disrespectful by nature.

"You shamed our family and I will not allow you to be with her," Mikoto said glaring at her younger son.

"Do you think you can stop me from being with her?" Sasuke said in a cold voice that made everyone in the room flinch including Itachi who knew how serious Sasuke was to Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha don't speak to your mother that way," Fugaku said in a tone of a king.

"I apologize, but I don't take back what I said. I am going to be with her with or without your blessings. I love her and my future no matter what you do is tied to her and there is nothing you can do about that." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" Fugaku asked taking what his son said as a threat.

"She is having my baby," Sasuke said shocking his father.

Itachi wanted to run out of the building because even he felt threatened. This was going to be a shit storm and Itachi didn't want to be around for it but he knew he had to protect his little brother if need be and that made him walk up to his parents and brother.

"We should get rid of the guest and talk about this," Itachi said relieving Sasuke for at least a moment.

"He's right honey we should talk about this in private," Fugaku said to his wife.

Mikoto gestured to everyone that it was time to go and after everyone was gone the four Uchiha stood in the living room all of them tense.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this?" Itachi said gesturing to the couches.

"Yes, Itachi is right we should sit and talk about this," Fugaku said following his son on that one.

Fugaku honestly didn't know what to say about everything because in all honesty he didn't see the girl as a bad candidate for his son but he knew his wife wasn't going to agree. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of the bed with his wife so far now he kept quiet as he sat down.

"You're not going to be with her," Mikoto said before they even sat down.

"Mother whether you like or not I am going to be with her. She is having my baby and I will be there to protect her and my baby." Sasuke said.

"How do you know that is even your baby?" Mikoto asked snapping.

"BECAUSE I am the ONLY person she has ever had sex with. I took her virginity all those years ago." Sasuke said.

"How long has this been going on?" Fugaku asked.

"Two years now," Sasuke said.

"Why have you been hiding it?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I know how you feel about her family. To be quite honest with you I wanted to tell you but she didn't want to because she was scared of what her father may do." Sasuke said honestly.

"What made you tell us now?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I got her pregnant and I thought it was a perfect time since she told her father today too," Sasuke said sitting in front of his father.

"Fu you can't be considering letting those two be together," Mikoto said to her husband as she sat next to him.

"I want to understand his feelings Mi and plus he is having a baby with her whether we like it or not. We need to talk about this logically." Fugaku said.

"I don't accept him with her at all. I would rather her be dead than with my son." Mikoto said and the room hit new temperatures.

"Take that back," Sasuke said in a low but threatening voice.

"What?" Mikoto said looking at her son.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sasuke screamed standing up.

"Sasuke calm down," Fugaku said cautiously standing up in front of Mikoto.

Sasuke didn't say anything just got out of the room and went upstairs to his room.

"I will go check on him," Itachi said and left the room quickly.

Sasuke was upstairs packing a bag to leave the house when his brother came into the house.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked stopping his brother pulling the bag out of his hands when he realized that Sasuke was so angry that he was crying which was rare to see aside from when they were kids. "Calm down Sasuke," Itachi said pulling his brother into a hug.

They sat down on his bed and Itachi ignored the fact that his brother has had sex on the bed for a minute just to comfort his brother.

"She said she wanted her dead and that essentially means my child too," Sasuke mumbled into his brother's ear.

Itachi knew how badly what their mother said got to his brother. It was bad enough to make Sasuke cry.

"I didn't think it was going to be this bad telling father and mother. I knew it was going to be bad for Naruko but I didn't know it was going to be bad for me." Sasuke said.

"I knew it was but I thought father was going to be the one to speak up and mother was going to put her two cents in like always. All this actually caught me off guard. Why didn't you tell me you were planning on telling them?" Itachi asked.

"I was on edge all week since finding out Naruko is pregnant. I have wanted to tell father but Naruko said to wait until her father got back. I even had to cover the mark on my neck up in the beginning. It was hard to keep my mouth shut even though I wanted to tell him so bad." Sasuke said.

"The night I talked to you was when you found out she was pregnant?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"No wonder why you were so snippy," Itachi said.

"I wasn't snippy you were just telling me bullshit so I didn't care to listen," Sasuke said.

As they talked downstairs was having a completely different conversation.

"Fugaku I don't want him with her," Mikoto said.

"Mikoto, if we do anything to the Namikaze heir we are going to be starting a war and we could lose both of our boys, not just one. You know how Itachi is when it comes to Sasuke. He will kill everyone in the kingdom for his brother." Fugaku said knowing his older son could be a terrorist if need be.

"Itachi won't go against us," Mikoto said.

"Dear, yes he would. Did you not see his face when he walked out of the room to go to Sasuke? I'm not saying we agree to the marriage but we should see what we can do to make both us and them happy." Fugaku said.

Fugaku wasn't sure what he was going to do to make his wife and son happy but he knew one wasn't going to be so at the moment he was letting Itachi handle Sasuke and he was handling Mikoto.

"There is no way to make us both happy," Mikoto said. "If he wants the baby that bad then we can discuss taking the child when it's born," Mikoto said.

This was going to be a long night for Fugaku.

Fugaku sighed, "I will contact Minato and set a meeting for us all to talk." Fugaku said standing up.

He needed to talk to Sasuke more. It was, of course, going to get worse before it gets better that was for sure.

* * *

A week passed and the meeting finally came. For some reason unknown to the Hyuga's they had this meeting at their house. Well all of them understood in a sense because they trusted the Hyuga's to not let the other set up a sneak attack to kill the other.

Kurama was in his armor just in case an attack on his sister was orchestrated. The same could be said about Itachi with Sasuke.

"Uchiha," Minato said from one side of the table.

"Namikaze," Fugaku said.

This was already giving him a headache.

"We're here to talk about our children having a secret relationship," Minato said.

Hiashi was tense because he was actually one of the parents that knew about their secret relationship and that's of course because it started in his house. He also has cameras. The only reason he didn't say anything is because he thought the kids looked nice together and suited each other quite nicely and he was hoping they could bring their families together so they could stop fighting each other.

"I don't want Sasuke with your daughter," Mikoto spoke.

"I don't want your son with my daughter either but at this point, we have to talk about them having a baby," Minato said holding his wife down slightly with his hand.

He didn't need his wife to go crazy.

"We can take the baby once it is born and raise it as an Uchiha," Mikoto said making Naruko's head snap up.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Naruko screamed shocking everyone because she was normally reserved. "I won't give my baby to you." Naruko snarled.

"Naruko sit down," Minato said and that made her sit.

Sasuke was going to say something but didn't get the chance because Naruko already spoke up.

"I want to raise my baby and no one is going to take it away from me," Naruko said.

"Sasuke can give up his rights," Minato said.

"What are you not understanding?" Naruko asked diplomatically as she stood up. "I will not let someone else raise my baby and I WILL raise my baby with Sasuke with or without your blessing." Naruko snapped.

Sasuke was shocked but he was happy to hear her sticking up for their relationship the way she was and wanted to cry tears of joy.

"You're an heir to the Namikaze fortune and a princess you will not be with Sasuke," Minato said looking at his daughter.

"I don't care about any of that," Naruko said. "I will renounce it all to be with Sasuke," Naruko said shocking everyone at the table and even the Hyuga's who were in the room. "If you think I'm not serious try me," Naruko said glaring at her father.

"I will do the same," Sasuke said for the first time in that meeting. "I don't care about anything like I do her and my unborn and I will do everything in the world to be with her," Sasuke said making eye contact with his parents and her parents then made it to her. "I love her with all my heart," Sasuke said making her smile.

"And I love you," Naruko said making him smile.

That smile was faltered when he was taken out of the room by his mother and Itachi nodded sadly at her for a moment. Fugaku looked down and walked after his wife.

"You will not be with her," Mikoto said and dragged him out the house straight to their car.

"I am tired of this," Sasuke said not moving from his position.

"Just get inside the car Sasuke," Itachi said standing behind him.

"We will be going home," Fugaku said making his whole family go in the car.

Kurama couldn't believe what happened inside the Hyuga residence as they all drove home. No one talked on the ride home and it was quiet to the point where Kurama thought someone was going to die. It made him cringe and take his sister's hand to let her know he was with her.

"I am with you," Kurama said quietly.

They all walked into their home. Minato's voice made everyone freeze.

"Kurama you will be guarding your sister's room tonight," Minato demanded.

"Outside or inside?" Kurama asked nodding his head.

"Inside, I will have the guards outside her window," Minato said.

"I hate you," Naruko said.

"Give me your phone," Minato said.

Naruko didn't give it to him instead she broke it in half and stormed off to her room.

"YOU WILL NOT BE WITH THE UCHIHA!" Minato thundered as she went upstairs.

Naruko started to cry. It was painful and she didn't know what to do about it.

It was at least six hours after they got home and she couldn't help but pace back and forth in her room when she heard something hit her window. She opened it quickly and Sasuke climbed up immediately. Sasuke kissed her passionately and she kissed him back with just as much passion.

"We should just go," Sasuke mumbled on her lips.

"Let's do that," Naruko agreed.

"I'm glad I brought a bag with me then," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Me too," Naruko said pulling a bag out from under her bed.

"Where's your phone?" Sasuke asked kissing her some more.

"I broke it in half," Naruko said making him smile.

"So, did I," Sasuke said putting his forehead against hers making her chuckle.

Naruko started writing a note and Sasuke couldn't help but question why.

"It's for my brother," Naruko said. "He will be coming in here in about fifteen minutes to check on me," Naruko said.

"I did the same thing," Sasuke said with a smile.

"We're in the same boat," Naruko said as they made it to the window setting the note on the bed but placing something solid on it so the wind wouldn't blow it away.

"We need a good head start," Sasuke said as he climbed down. "Toss your bag," Sasuke said.

Naruko did just that then gestured for Sasuke to hide because she saw the guards coming. He didn't instead he told her to jump into his arms so they can make it to each other and get away.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked as he held his arms open for her.

"Yes," Naruko said.

"Then jump," Sasuke said.

She did just that and they were gone into the night. By the time the guards got to her window, she was already gone.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I am excited to see how people feel about this chapter. Let me know what you think._**


End file.
